


Carnival Of Rust

by monkiainen



Series: 10_hurt_comfort [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnival Of Rust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 10_hurt_comfort @ LJ - "headache/migraine"

The throbbing pain behind his eyelids was almost too much to handle. Almost. But Hotch knew he had to be strong and stay focused on the case. It was dangerous to let his mask slip in front of his co-workers.

“Are you alright? You seem a bit off.”

 _“No I’m not alright! My wife just left me so I see my son even less now. I feel so lonely at nights that sometimes I wonder if my life is worth living at all..”_ , a small voice screamed inside Hotch’s head.

“I’m just fine Spencer, just a little tired okay?”

The sharp pain that shot through his head made Hotch groan in pain, albeit involuntarily. Spencer lifted his eyes from the crime scene photos he was looking, and for a moment all the world seemed to stop when their eyes met. It took only a moment for Spencer to make up his mind and possibly change the course of his life.

Slowly, as not to make any noise and wake up his other co-workers, Spencer lifted from his seat and moved next to Hotch. Again, their eyes met, and this time Spencer saw something he hadn’t seen before – a need that mirrored his own.

Spencer wasn’t sure if what he saw was real, but it was enough to make his heart flutter. Hotch was hurting from inside, but was too proud to ask for any help. Spencer knew he had to do something, anything, to make things better.

Spencer sat next to Hotch and carefully took his hand to his own. Hotch looked at Spencer, unsure of his motives, but all he saw was genuine concern – and something more. That something made Hotch curl his fingers around Spencer’s hand without a worry he was seen weak.

Hotch closed his eyes, and when he woke up hours later the headache was gone but Spencer was still there.


End file.
